


Bloody love

by Mikaela_Zouck



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaela_Zouck/pseuds/Mikaela_Zouck
Summary: Will is sensitive and moody due to a few.. issues. So, it's up to Hannibal to help.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Bloody love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don't know how to tag it as I am new to using this site, but I have will with female parts, as this was the type of dynamic I was wishing to write. So if you don't like that sort of thing, please don't read!! Mentions of menstruation.

The omega sat with his knees to his chest, head resting on a pillow that was rested atop his arms. Resting back against the couch, he watched as Hannibal came in with a cup of lavender and chamomile tea. 

He held the cup in his fingers, eyes focused down into the contents as he looked into the darkened flavored water. 

Taking a sip carefully, his eyes fluttered closed to the warmth that spread throughout his cold body as it went down. 

He looked up to Hannibal and smiled his thanks, watching as the elder sat in front of him in his chair. 

"Have you eaten today, Will?" 

The question was simple. 

"No." 

Hannibal's lips turned into a frown and you could see the lines forming as they did so. 

He wasn't pleased. 

"You know you need to eat in order to stay healthy, Will. I don't want something to-" 

Will interrupted. 

"Happen to my omega. Yeah, Doctor. I've heard it." 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. He felt kicked. 

"Then you should know how to take care of yourself, William. You won't need me." 

William felt panic rise in his chest and he looked to the other in panic. 

"I'm sorry, Alpha" 

He whispered softly, shifting to move when he felt the pressure in his stomach build. Then they hit. 

Setting his cup to the side, he curled up on his stomach, head shoved into the pillows as he sighed shakily. 

He was cramping. Moody. 

A low pathetic whine left his lips before he rolled off to sit up on the edge of the couch. 

Scared eyes shifted to look into calm. 

"Does it hurt, William?" 

Hannibal asked softly, coming up to the other to stroke his cheek with his thumb gently before squatting down to look at the other.

Once he got the nod to confirm, he pushed Will onto his back into the couch. 

"Trust me, little one?" 

He watched as Will nodded, fisting the pillows to bring them up and hug onto them anxiously. 

Hannibal always made him shy. 

Reaching up to grab the hem of his pajama pants, he pulled them down to expose the other. 

That's when he saw the laced thong and he smirked- Will always knew the little things. 

Hannibal pulled the thong off quickly, making work to dispose of the undergarment before rolling up his sleeves. 

Will blushed and spread his legs, knowing very well that if he didnt- Hannibal would. He would save himself the embarrassment. 

"Good boy." 

William earned the praise and squirmed as he felt the others fingers press up against his flustered and swollen lips. 

A soft gasp left his lips as he felt him press and slide through his folds, watching as Hannibal pulled back and lathered the juices between his fingers. 

"Look at the mess you're making for me, Will. Leaking all over my fingers and already almost down your thighs. What's gotten you so eager, Omega?~" 

His musing voice causes Will to shudder and he mewled out. 

"You, Alpha. I've been thinking about your knot fucking the pain away." 

He admitted, shying away from the other and hiding his face. 

Will felt so... Dirty saying that. 

He never expected it to come from his mouth. 

Hannibal all but purred as he leaned down to get between the others legs and push a finger in and wiggled it about to earn himself a moan. 

William was already so wet for him. 

Smirking, he slid another finger in and used his other hand to come up and rub his clit in small circles. 

"Look at how wet you are for me, Omega. It's like your body is practically begging to be taken~" 

Will moaned out loudly to that. 

Hannibal curled his fingers then, earning himself a cry as he pressed his two digits against the soft nerves that was the others g-spot. 

"Moan for me, baby boy." 

As soon as he said it, he watched William's back arch as he felt the omega's walls clench around his fingers. 

"H-ahhn~!" 

A beautiful moan was torn from the others lips as Hannibal continued to rub against the spot and his clit, quick, soft motions. 

He had the brunette squirming in no time. 

In even less, he had the other clenching tightly around him and squirting around his fingers. 

Hannibal smirked, pulling his hands away. 

Standing up, he wiped the hand that had most of the other's fluids onto his face, while the other went to unbuckle himself and zip down his pants to pull himself out. 

Sliding back between his legs, he lined himself up with the other before entering him, pushing past the entrance with a groan and being welcomed with thick, warm, tight walls. 

Hannibal growled lowly, head bowing as he hovered over the other. 

Knees planted firmly on the edge of the couch, he held William's legs up on his shoulders before starting to thrust into the other slowly. 

William felt full. 

The smaller male began to rock against the elder, small whimpers and whines leaving his lips as he stared up into the others eyes helplessly. 

"H-Hannibal-" 

Growl. 

"Alpha." 

Hannibal corrected him, snapping his hips into the other with such a force, he felt the other buckle under him and cry out. 

He continued to thrust at an even and steady pace, focusing on how the others face morphed with each passing thrust as he came closer to his climax. 

That's when he felt himself slide out, misjudging how he thrusted. 

That's when it hit him. 

Picking up on that metallic scent, he felt his nose flare and his pupils dilate.

He groaned lowly and looked down, seeing that his cock had streams of the other's juices and blood. 

"Omega, you're making me slick." 

He lined himself back up and pushed back in, showing the other his bloody mess that happened to be on his hand. 

"You see that, omega? That's your blood. Coating my thick knot." 

He purred, grabbing the other by the throat then as he began to pound into the other. 

William could only cry as he heard the other and felt the over sensitive waves wash over him from the cycle starting. 

Squirming under the other, his eyes met the others. 

"That's it, take my cock. Your juices are so slick it's making me go so deep~ Cover me in your love baby, show me what it's like to be marked by an omega with their scent~" 

Hannibal could only muster a few more thrusts until the other clenched so tightly around him that it caused him to stop thrusting- which caused him to cum into the other as well. 

He growled lowly, head shoved into William's neck as he sucked a hickey onto his collarbone. 

Pulling out carefully, he smiled at the other sweetly. 

"Good boy." 

He whispered before cleaning the other up with a towel and laying him down onto the couch. 

He sat on the floor by the other, fingers tangled in his hair as he smiled. 

"I love you, William. You did such a good job." 

Will smiled sweetly, nuzzling into his hand. 

"Thank you.." 

He murmured softly before closing his eyes and drifting off as sleep enveloped him.


End file.
